It is known in the prior art to modify a data card, e.g., a charge card, when it is inserted in a terminal for data entry. However, until the cardholder actually uses the card, the information on and status of the card generally remain fixed.
This is true even of prior art memory cards which contain microelectronic circuitry for transferring information between the card and a data processing terminal, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,373 in the names of Opheig et al. Another prior art memory card is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,898, in the names of Bernstein et al. This patent discloses a personal memory card which is the size of a standard plastic credit card and includes a processor, an electrically erasable field-programmable read-only memory, circuitry for inductively receiving a power signal, and circuitry for capacitively transferring data signals between the card and a card reader/writer located in an associated station. Again, the card must be brought in proximity of the card reader/writer for the transfer of status or activation information.
Paging systems provided in the prior art enable a user to detect a radio frequency (RF) or other broadcast signal, but are much larger than a charge card. Also, while they display a message, they do not contain transducers which permanently or temporarily change the actual status or validation of the device. Thus, although a message can be provided to the user of the paging system, the pager itself does not change its mode of operation upon receipt of a broadcast signal.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved data card whose status, information content and/or activation can be modified by a broadcast signal.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved data card for displaying a broadcast message.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description.